Naughty SasuNaru
by lil kiki love
Summary: Yaoi lemon. Between Sasuke and Naruto. this is now longer and rewrited and i promise its better then it was before. please review


A/n: please enjoy and review.

WARNINGS: lemon aka sex and yaoi aka boy x boy

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto have been together for four years. the first two they were dating and the other two they have been married happily. Sasuke and Naruto had realized that they loved each other after they had went on a mission that they almost died on. After they got done with the mission they realized that they never wont to live with out the other in their life. So they confessed to each other two weeks after the mission at the place they first met as kids. After two years Sasuke took Naruto to were they met and confessed to each other at and purposed to Naruto under a full moon. when they said their vows everything around then seemed to no longer exist but them.

(flashback)

"Mister Uchiha, you may now say your written vows." the priest said. Sasuke nodded and started to recite his vows.

" Naruto, you are the most beautiful person I have ever met. Some times your loud, a dobe, stubborn, and determined. And those are all the things that I love about you. Because that's who you are. No matter how much you might annoy me at times I still cant see a life with out you in my arms. Because you are and angel and my kitsune. And forever I will love you, cherish you, and trust and help you through sickness and health. For I love you too much to ever wont to love anyone but you." when Sasuke finished his vows Naruto was tiring not to cry because he can feel all of the love Sasuke has for him in his. And it shines like heavens light.

" Sasuke, you were the first person that I have truly ever wanted to spend my life with. your my dark angel, the one that keeps me strong and you are very handsome. Some time you can be annoying, a teme, emotionless, stubborn, an asshole and the most determined. And those are the things that I love about you. Because no matter how much you try to hid your emotions from me I can still see them as clear as the moon and the stars. No matter were you go ill be right next to you, cause I cant and I will not live with you to keep me safe. And I will forever love you, cherish you, and trust you and help you through sickness and health. Because I ove more then life it's self. I don't want to love anyone other then you. My alpha wolf." Naruto said as he finished his vows he could see and feel how happy Sasuke is to be able to be love so much. Sasuke had let him self cry in front of everyone and had not cry since his parents had died.

At that moment everything around them seam to no long exist just them and the love that they have for each other. Everyone in the village could feel how much they love each other with their hold beings.

(end of flashback)

* * *

Sasuke was just coming back for a mission when he walked into his and Naruto's room. And he saw Naruto half naked with his pants and boxers off stroking his cock and moaning his name.

"Ah. Sasuke!" Naruto moaned as he stroked himself faster.

"Mh. Naruto" Sasuke moaned as started to stroke his hard cock while watching Naruto Stroke himself. Naruto heard Sasuke moan and turned his head to see the door way were Sasuke was leaning on. Naruto got up off the bed and walked to sasuke and got on his knee's and grabbed Sasuke's cock and deep throated him. Sasuke moaned softly when felt Naruto's hot mouth such on his cock.

"Naruto! Stop and get on the bed now!" Sasuke moaned. Naruto got up and as he was told and laid down on the bed. sasuke strangled Naruto's hips and slowly trailed kiss down Naruto's body and licked and nipped on his nipples as he stroked Naruto's hard erection. He stroked Naruto's cock faster as he kiss his lips and sucked on his neck leaving very visible hickey's.

"Spread you legs." Sasuke said as he got the lube and put some on his finger's and got between Naruto's legs.

Sasuke looked at Naruto's face as he inserted one finger into his ass; he wanted to make sure that he was ok then he put another finger into him and started to stretch him slowly. then he put a third in to him and started to go faster and deeper into Naruto's ass.

"Yes Sasuke!" Naruto moaned as Sasuke's fingers stroked his prostate. Sasuke pulled out his fingers and position his cock in front of Naruto entrance and slowly pushed into Naruto balls deep.

"Sasuke!" Naruto moaned as Sasuke slowly made love to him.

"Umm. Naruto!" Sasuke moaned as he fucked Naruto's ass faster, harder,and deeper. and with each thrust he can feel his climax coming closer.

" Sasuke faster please! deeper!" Naruto moaned and screamed from the pleasure. Sasuke fuck him harder, faster,and deeper and started to stroke Naruto's cock with each thrust. and with each thrust he can feel himself come undone.

"SASUKE " Naruto screamed as he came and soon after Naruto came, Sasuke came into him with a shout of his name.


End file.
